Brother To Brother
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: A startling question from little foolish brother Sasuke, leads older tough brother Itachi down a very embarrassing road of explanations about the birds and the bees…. RR, please! Chu, MzEvilBlossoms, xx


_**Hey there, MzEvilBlossoms here! **_**=D**_**  
**_

_**First, I apologise for my long absence! *Bows* Oh no, I'm not dead, very much alive and just busy with life like the rest of you sexy people, ^_~ **_

_**Well, here's just a one shot from the manga/anime: NARUTO!**_

_**Yes, I'm a big fan and I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha, *glares at Sasuke-haters*. Haha, anyway, I came up with this little oneshot about the Uchiha brothers, hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!  
**_

_**Hehe, enjoy! xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"****...." Speaking **

**'…****.' **_**Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)**_

**Summary: A startling question from little foolish brother Sasuke, leads older tough brother Itachi down a very embarrassing road of explanations….**

**

* * *

**

**Brother To Brother**

One fine, clear morning in the little Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. Two boys were heading towards their destination to do nothing else, but train.

Both dressed in black training gear with the famous Uchiha Clan symbol on their backs, and looking extremely alike with deep black and dark blue hair and stunning black eyes ~ the brothers' only physical differences were their height and body shape.

They continued to walk steadily, however the younger of the brothers was biting his lip and nervously eyeing his older brother. His thoughts were bugging the hell out of him, so plucking up his courage and voice….

"Ne… ne, Onii-san?" Uchiha Sasuke called out to his older brother, while they were walking into the Konoha forest to train before lunch.

"Mm, Sasuke?" Uchiha Itachi replied looking straight ahead. His thoughts were simply on training.

"Ano…?" Sasuke hesitated and looked down at his small hands, considering his question…. '_Just ask Onii-san!_' "Mou…." '_Go on – just ask Onii-san!_'

Itachi waited patiently, knowing his seven year old sibling had something on his mind that bothered him. And so gently, but deliberately Itachi nudged his little brother's small shoulder. "What is it, Sasuke?"

'_Say it! Say it! Say it!_' Sasuke frowned, trying his hardest to build up his courage. '_Say it!_' He looked up at Itachi – not knowing he was just about to drop a _bombshell!_ – and yet, asked calmly –

"Onii-san, what's sex?"

**O.O … 3… 2… 1… !**

'_What the hell?_' Itachi froze. He stiffly looked down at Sasuke. "Na – nani?" He choked out. '_That's his question? That's what's bothering him?_'

"Mou, Onii-san!" Sasuke moved to stand in front of him. "What is – "

"I know!" Itachi started feeling hot. He nervously looked around them like a panic-stricken animal, and then let out a huge breath of relief. '_No one around. No one heard._'

Itachi then looked at Sasuke, who was looking up with a curious look on his small, cute face. "Onii-san… you face is all red…."

"Na – nani?" Itachi backed up against a tree and felt the sweat starting to form on his forehead. '_Shit… calm down!_' He closed his midnight dark eyes momentarily. '_I can handle this!_' But suddenly, he had a better idea. '_Brilliant, got it!_' He grinned to himself. '_I just won't answer it._'

Itachi lifted up hand, and motioned to Sasuke to come where he stood. '_Got him._'

Sasuke feeling excited about finally getting the attention he wanted, went running straight to his Onii-san. The smile disappeared though, to a look of surprise when he saw Itachi's hand lift up a few centimetres more and flicked his cute forehead! "Itai!"

"Forgive me, Sasuke." Itachi said secretly smiling. "Another time."

"You always treat me like a burden." Sasuke whined. "Mou, Onii-san." And he began to walk off.

"Oi, matte, Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To ask Otou-san instead!" The little Uchiha called back.

'_To ask OTOU-SAN instead?_' Itachi started running. '_Does he want to get killed?_' "Wait, Sasuke!"

"Why, Onii-san?" Sasuke was running faster. "You always say, 'Forgive me, Sasuke', and flick my forehead." He ran out of the forest. "And then 'Another time', but it never comes."

"Stop, Sasuke!" Itachi said firmly, but you can tell he was on the authoritarian side.

Immediately Sasuke did, turned around and walked back into the forest. '_Onii-san is a baka._'

Itachi run up to his little sibling, stopped right in front of him, then picked him up and hurled him over one of his shoulders!

"Itai, Onii-san!" Sasuke shouted, banging his small fists against Itachi's back. "That hurt my tummy!"

"Sasuke, you need to learn how to discipline yourself." Came back a dry reply. '_I can't believe he was actually going to ask Otou-san!_' Itachi threw a swift glance to the now moody Sasuke, who had his tiny elbow propped up on Itachi's shoulder and his small hand cupping his little manly chin….

His eyes were looking up into the heavens and a frown formed his cute lips. "Mou… Onii-san is mean." Sasuke growled. "And I can walk!"

"I know you can." Itachi replied with a sly grin. "But if you want to experience death early Sasuke – " He sighed heavily. " – then be my guest."

"Onii-san, I'm not asking Otou-san to kill me." Sasuke misunderstood. "I only wanted to ask him what the boys at the Academy were talking and making gross faces about…." Sasuke looked at Itachi's face. "One of them said that word and…."

"You want to know what it is." Itachi looked around before he lowered Sasuke down in front of him. "Fair enough."

Sasuke looked thrilled. He felt a rush of excitement, because his Onii-san has finally acknowledged his need for attention from him. Yet, he stood very still and had his night eyes locked onto Itachi, waiting… waiting….

Itachi signed softly, crouched down to Sasuke's level and, then placed both of his strong hands on Sasuke's shoulders – as if preparing him for a blow.

"Sasuke…." He started slowly, giving himself a mental shake. '_I can do this!_' He felt so embarrassed. '_I can handle this!_' "Sex is when a man enters – no." He vigorously shook his head. '_Wrong angle of thoughts. Think like an seven year old, not a horny hormonal teenager!_' "Ah, forget what I just said."

"Eh?" Sasuke looked confused. "A man enters what?" He took a peek around. "A forest?"

'_Forest?! No. Somewhere much better than that!_' "No. Let's start again." Itachi breathed in deep. "Sasuke, do you know the… err… the… ummm… differences… between men and women…?" Itachi felt heat burned his cheeks and body. "I mean, err… physically?"

"Do you mean in strength?" Sasuke then beamed. "Hai, I do Onii-san! Men are psychically stronger than women." He smiled. "Otou-san told me that it is a man's duty to protect the ones he cares about the most, especially if they are women."

Itachi had to smile reluctantly at that. "Otou-san says some good stuff." But he gravely shook his head, making the long locks of black hair sway in front of his eyes. "I don't mean in strength. I mean in body… shape...?" Itachi bit his lip for a second, thinking. "Yes, in body shape – like the physical aspects separating men and women."

"Ummm…." Sasuke bit his tongue and thought hard. "No."

"No?" Itachi blinked. '_This is going to be harder than I thought._' "Ok, lets leave that for a minute…." He put his arms on his knees. "Sasuke, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, demo Onii-san, you're changing the subject again, and – " Sasuke argued, pouting and crossing his little arms across his chest.

" – I'm not, its to do with this." Itachi spoke clearly, mirroring Sasuke's movement, except the pouting turn into a slight frown. '_Kids._'

"Mou… go on…." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi took a breath, and closed his eyes. "Do you know… where babies come from?"

Sasuke's face froze for a mini – second, and then spilt into laughter!

"Hahaha… Onii-san! Of 'course I know!" Sasuke giggled.

"Good, where?" Itachi was curious as to how his little brother would describe this to him.

"From the sky!" Sasuke grinned happily.

**O.O … 3… 2… 1… !**

'_From the sky…?' _Itachi felt like screaming, but the deep breathes kept coming. "Sorry, to burst your bubble, Sasuke – but no, babies do not come from the sky."

"Oh?" Sasuke frowned. "Uzumaki Naruto is a baka, and so dead tomorrow."

"Uzumaki Naruto…?" Itachi frowned this time. '_The Kyuubi child?_' "You hang around with Uzumaki?"

"Huh? – " Sasuke blinked from his murderous thoughts. " – no, no, no!" He practically shouted in a rush. "I would never hang out with Uzumaki Naruto! He just – just started to talk to – to me yesterday, and – "

"Enough, Sasuke." Itachi rubbed his dark head. "No need to explain, I get it." '_The Kyuubi kid doesn't have parents, so of 'course he'd think something like that… or maybe someone told him that…? But its safe concept anyway._'

" – he was talking about how the idiots called weak Rock Lee, weird Nara Shikamaru, dog boy Inuzuka Kiba, bug boy Aburame Shino and fatty Akimichi Chouji were talking about sex and then babies came up, then – "

" – Sasuke, I get it!" Itachi said loudly to stop his brother's blabbing.

"Sorry, Onii-san." Sasuke smiled apologetically.

"Right, now that I get the full picture…." Itachi spoke to himself more than Sasuke. "Fine, lets start from the beginning…."

"My legs hurt." Sasuke said rubbing his knees.

"Oh hai, you've been standing quite a while." Picking Sasuke up, Itachi jumped upwards and landed on a big tree bunch, which was actually very high up.

"Whao! That was so cool." Sasuke exclaimed in his brother's strong embrace as Itachi placed Sasuke next to him on the broad brunch.

"Thanks." Itachi rested back against the tree's trunk, closing his eyes. '_Here it goes._' "Men and women… are different, Sasuke – but I am only talking in the physical here."

"Physical?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes." Itachi opened his eyes. "But I believe that you should have known this from Biology or something?"

"I don't know, maybe Ikura-Sensei will teach it later?" Sasuke replied curiously.

"Whatever." Itachi spoke coolly. "Anyway, the main differences are reproductive systems, and…."

Sasuke listened with no interpretations and sat rigid as his brother finished with the differences between men and women, and started on the 'sex'.

" – the birds and bees…." Itachi felt amusement at the remembrance what his Sensei and Father told him. "So, now you know differences, right?"

"Mmm." Sasuke nodded slightly. '_So girls do have breasts and no peni - peanuts? Whatever, willies… but the girls at the academy have no breasts…? I'm confused._'

"So, when a married couple – husband and wife – want a baby, they have sex." Itachi explained. "Its called sexual intercourse but lets keep this simple."

Sasuke looked thoughtful then confused a bit, but stayed quiet.

"A man enters his – " Itachi whispered the word. " – into a woman's – " He whispered the word. " – and after some time…." '_….after the guy had practically screwed them both senseless…._' Itachi's thoughts were not helping. " – his seed, which is sperm goes into the woman, and if they are lucky a baby is conceived, meaning they are going to be parents – just like our Okaa-san and Otou-san – " '_Gross! Why did I say that?_'

Sasuke's face looked disgusted. "Okaa-san and Otou-san did _that_?"

"Err…no." Itachi lied, reddening.

"But you just said that's where babies come from…." Sasuke persisted.

'_Damnmit._' "Fine… its true… don't look at me like that!" Itachi angrily said. "If they didn't, we wouldn't be here, baka!"

"Hai, but still _ew_!" Sasuke looked positively sick. "That's so yucky! Wait until I tell Uzumaki!"

"Huh?!" Itachi's eyes turned into white balls. "No you won't!"

"Onii-san! The world must know what parents are doing behind our backs!" Sasuke stood on the brunch. "Plus, I knew all that already – "

"WHAT?!" Itachi shouted. "YOU KNEW WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU ALREADY?!"

"Well, hai." Sasuke grinned. "Except I didn't know that babies were connected to it."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" Itachi was furiously embarrassed, his face as red as tomatoes.

"I walked in on Okaa-san and Otou-san once… and…." Sasuke said, embarrassed too.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Itachi's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Stop shouting, baka Onii-san!" Sasuke shouted back.

"OK! – " Itachi felt Sasuke's furious glare. " – ok, but…I – just – when – how – ah, fuck it – explain!"

"It's your fault actually." Sasuke began.

"My fault? How – " Itachi pointed to himself.

" – if you didn't tell me to get the hairdryer, which was in the master bedroom, I would never – " Sasuke continued nevertheless.

"Oh." And Itachi's eyes dotted. '_Fuck, its my fault_.'

"Anyway, Okaa-san was moaning and Otou-san was moving fast, like – "

" – I don't want to hear this!" Itachi covered his ears. "Move on, Sasuke!"

"Ok, ok… they stopped, and saw me standing there with my mouth open." Sasuke continued calmly.

"And?" Itachi's choked out.

"Otou-san went red just like you are, and then said to go and wait in the kitchen." Sasuke shivered a bit. "I did."

"I am not red, Sasuke." Itachi opposed, then signed. "And?"

"Mum came in after five minutes, and started laughing weirdly." Sasuke said sheepishly, looking at the space in front of him in confusion.

'_She bloody would have_!' Itachi frowned. "Let me guess, she explained then?"

"Not exactly, Dad came in and they both did." Sasuke said simply.

"That's it?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"That's it." Sasuke went silent.

Itachi was speechless. He looked at his younger brother, who was looking at the trees sway with the wind. '_He survived. Thank God._' "Ok, then… are you satisfied now?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly…." Sasuke said quietly, still looking forward. The leaves were swirling in front of them, dancing their way down to the forest's floor.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?" Itachi questioned, and looked puzzled. '_What more could he want to know?_'

"Otou-san… said something more that I don't understand…." Sasuke looked a bit angry, as if he was supposed to understand everything at such a young age.

"Which is?" Itachi looked at his little brother's small hands as they curled and uncurled.

"Babies are special… so, only have a baby with a special person." Sasuke explained. "But sorry, those won't his exact words… its what I understand from them."

"Oh, I see." Itachi smiled, then picked up his brother and jumped out of the tree. He landed softly, though. Sasuke had to caught his breath. Itachi threw Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Onii-san, let me down!" Sasuke said childishly.

"Sasuke, you baka." Itachi laughed a little. "What Otou-san meant…."

"…." That shut Sasuke up. "Hai…?"

"Love." Itachi said simply.

"Love…?" Sasuke looked curious.

"Yep, its that simple." Itachi smiled. "Okaa-san and Otou-san love each other, and that's why we are here." Itachi walked slowly through the forest, and stood with Sasuke still on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky through the leaves. '_But I will have to destroy all that… soon…._'

Sasuke smiled at his big brother. His question did surprise his brother, but Itachi didn't ignore him. Ok, so he was forced to, but still he did listen and talk to him. He was very happy. But he only had one more question to ask….

"Onii-san…?" Sasuke ask happily.

"Mm, Sasuke?" Itachi said smiling back.

"Have you had sex?" Sasuke asked innocently.

**O.O … 3… 2… 1… !**

"Na - nani?" Itachi went the reddest he has ever been! He dropped Sasuke on the ground roughly, and walked on. "Baka! That's none of your business!"

"Mou, Onii-san!" Sasuke looked annoyed, rubbing his butt. "I already know you have! You were moaning in your room last night!"

**O.O … 3… 2… 1… !**

"…." Itachi felt his soul leave him. "Na - nani?"

"Otou-san said to get you because he wanted to talk to you about the special meeting, and I did. But you were moaning, and it sounded like the same moans Otou-san made with Okaa-san… so I left you alone and went and told Otou-san."

"You… you went and told Otou-san?" Itachi felt murderous.

"Yep!" Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke." Itachi said softly.

"Hai, Onii-san?" Sasuke said still smiling

"You better start running." Itachi said with more strength. "Before I kill you this time."

"…." Sasuke was quiet for a second, but then gave a laugh and started running. "So, Onii-san was having sex!" Sasuke said while running, he thought his big brother was playing with him!

"THAT'S NOT SEX!" Itachi shouted embarrassed, and started running too! He couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S MASTURBATION!"

"Eh?" Sasuke looked back while running. "Onii-san, what's masturbation?"

"BAKA!" Itachi ran faster, looking like the devil himself! "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YET!"

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Sasuke shouted while running through the trees, laughing. "I have a question to ask you!"

**O.O … 3… 2… 1… !**

Itachi lost it.

"!"

* * *

_**Ahahaha, I was laughing myself when I thought this up! **_

_**Poor Itachi… going through so much embarrassment with silly little Sasuke! -Evil Laughs- **_

_**Thank you for reading, and hope you liked it! :)**_

_**I got a big story coming up with Uchiha Sasuke as the main, hope you can read that too soon!**_

_**And I WILL continue 'The Other Man', just need time, sorry! **_**TT**_**  
**_

_**Chu, MzEvilBlossoms **_**(o''o)v xx**


End file.
